Final Fantasy 7: Guardian's Requiem
by Never fail
Summary: AU: Cloud's dream to leave Nibelheim is cut short when a strange woman appears in his village bearing a mysterious message. Together with his Neighbor Tifa, the two of them must embark on a journey that could decide the fate of their world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters places or names. These belong to their rightful owners at Square-Enix. This fan fiction is purely written for the express purpose of enjoyment and love of writing. I make no monetary profit from it.

**Chapter 1: The Stalwart girl and the Wayward boy**

Bright sunlight filtered down against the verdant forest of Nibelheim. Tall trees reflected the rays in a sparkling display while lower shrubs and bushes stood tall and healthy. Flowers peppered the ground amidst tall carpets of grass. Only a lone trail of worn earth stood open and tan against the green pasture.

Tifa smiled as she walked amiably down the trail. Birds chirped around her. Rabbits hopped from place to place and in the distance, she could just make out the form of a passing deer. It was business as usual in the forest of Nibelheim. Everything bloomed, everything glowed, and nothing struck her more certainly than the encompassing wave of peace and tranquility.

The young woman stretched languidly and pushed several strands of dark hair past her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved, white blouse with a beige skirt. It was a simple outfit but it never failed to impress the boys. Five years ago she would have sucked in the attention and spent her day passing through the town with her friends Sandy and Jessica. They'd giggle and joke at the looks on the boys faces. They'd stop by old man Patton's tavern for some cold apple cider and perhaps a loaf of his freshly baked cheese bread. All the while, she would enjoy the attention, like she always did. And maybe, if she was feeling particularly daring, she might even wave back at one of them. Yes, those were the days of her immature and impressionable youth.

But that was five years ago. Now she was nineteen years old; a young woman. Sandy was going to be married in three weeks. Jessica was already happily married to the blacksmith's apprentice Daren and they were blessed with two wonderful, healthy children. The years had passed and times have changed. Tifa wasn't interested in flirting with boys anymore. She was an adult now, and with that title came all the responsibilities and duties that fell on her shoulders.

The thought made her frown. It wasn't the fear of responsibility and obligation that troubled her - not entirely. She could handle the demands the village required of her. And she could definitely handle her tasks around the house. But there was one duty expectant of her that she absolutely could not abide; just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine. _Marriage_!

Tifa cringed and willed the thought from her mind. She wasn't ready for that kind of life yet. She was still her own person. She saw what other mothers dealt with; caring for babies, a life of housework, cooking and cleaning, always staying in or around the house bound to their children, never leaving, never changing and never having time for themselves. No. She wasn't ready for all that yet. She still had time. For now, she just wouldn't think about it.

In fact, she had been avoiding the issue for several months and whenever her father brought it up, she would either change the subject or leave. Her favorite place of solace was her next door neighbor's house where Mrs. Strife lived. She'd never spent much time with the woman as she grew up. She knew her son, Cloud. They'd played together with the rest of the town kids but five years ago, Cloud had just vanished. Though she knew from his mother that he still lived in the village, he was practically a shadow. No one saw or heard from him.

She didn't complain. She wasn't sad to say the two of them were never really close. Sure Cloud had always been around but he never said or did much, he just seemed to follow her and the others wherever they wanted to go. And suddenly, without warning, he seemed to just drop off the face of the earth all together. She had simply assumed it was one of the many changes they all went through as they grew up. After all, it was his business what he did with himself over the years.

But things changed for her too. Her father had found her a martial arts expert who'd taken her under his wing and trained her in all the forms of combat he knew. She absorbed the training like a sponge and the more time passed, the more she realized she was growing apart from the other villagers too. It wasn't that she didn't like them; Sandy and Jessica were still the best friends a girl could ever possibly have. However, her training opened a new doorway of opportunities for her. She wanted more in life. She wanted something new and fresh. Something exciting! And marriage wasn't it!

The only person who'd ever been outside of Nibelheim, in fact, was Cloud's mother. And she didn't find that out until she started visiting her. As time passed, she spent more and more time with Mrs. Strife she realized the woman was great company. She relished every moment she spent with her. The blond woman had told her so many wonderful tales that it was a wonder she never spent any time with her before. Over the years, Olivia Strife had become almost like a second mother to her and she found she was willing to do anything for her, which brought her to her present trek. During their talk, Cloud's mother had asked her if she could bring Cloud back for an errand. She readily accepted the task and privately, she looked forward to the opportunity to see her old childhood neighbor again after so long. He was always gone when she came over and the more she talked with his mother, the more intrigued she became with his absence. What had he been up to? What did he look like after all these years? Was he the same shy boy he'd been before?

Tifa smiled and continued walking. As if on cue, the soft, delicate songs of the forest were broken by short, meticulous, slashing sounds, like a branch swinging through the air. Next to each sound, a measured pant could be heard. Tifa blinked softly and slowed her pace. She crouched low beneath a drooping branch and carefully pushing it out of the way. As soon as she did, sharp rays of sunlight filtered down into a small glade amidst a ring of trees. At the center of the glade, a young man stood poised with a simple sword clutched between both hands.

Though he was average in height, his body was toned with slim, hardened muscles. A layer of damp sweat clung to his white, sleeveless tunic so that she could see an impression of the muscles beneath his shirt. The young man's blond, spiky hair drooped but didn't quite fall while beads of sweat ran down his face. Veins rippled up and down his arms in pronounced waves but his intense blue eyes stayed focused, locked on the tree in front of him.

Slowly, he raised his sword again, then brought it down hard in another swipe followed by a harsh pant. His legs locked into place, shoulder length apart. He was wearing a pair of baggy green leggings that ended beneath old, sturdy boots.

Tifa nearly gaped. Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd been training over the years. She quietly took in the sight before her eyes. The Cloud she knew had been short and scrawny. The Cloud she knew had been skin and bones. The Cloud she knew didn't have a body that sent goose bumps up and down her spine. But there was no denying the spiky hair or the brilliant blue eyes. This was Cloud!

Suddenly, she didn't feel so confident about facing her neighbor right now. Could this really be what he'd been doing all this time? She wasn't ready yet. She took a hasty step back and landed her foot against a large twig. A loud snap rang out and she immediately cringed at the sound. Cloud quickly spun in her direction.

"Who's there!"

Tifa winced. There was no hiding it now. Even his voice had changed, growing deeper than she'd ever heard it before. Tifa's eyes darted left and right, searching for some avenue of escape. But Cloud raised his sword towards her direction.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself this instant!"

Tifa winced again and mentally berated herself. Why was she so hesitant? this was Cloud! Sure they didn't know each other too well but he was always quiet and shy as a boy; and he was her neighbor after all. Besides, she _did _have a reason to be out looking for him. Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa willed her nerves and walked past the drooping branch, stepping out into the clearing.

"Hey Cloud!" She waved awkwardly. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Tifa!" Cloud blinked in surprise and confusion. "What are you doing here!"

"I … uh… I was looking for you." Tifa rubbed her arm uncomfortably and looked around at the clearing. Sunlight pealed all around them in shimmering shards of bright light. It was beautiful to stare at those lights and she wondered how she'd ever missed this place in the past.

"Looking for me?" Cloud's voice was laced with suspicion and a hint of nervous anxiety. "Why?"

"Wha? Oh! Your mother! She asked me if I could come find you. She wanted you to run some errand for her I think?"

"My mother?" Now his face was a completely baffled mask. "When did? How did? … What?"

Tifa almost laughed. That was certainly a face she remembered. "We're neighbors, remember? Your mother and I talk on occasion. This time, she wanted me to come get you!"

"Oh…" Cloud scratched the back of his head in wonder, the sword going limp in his hand, apparently forgotten. "Yeah… sorry about that."

The blond stooped down and reached for something on the grass. Tifa absently watched his back arch with rippling muscles and felt a fresh blush stretching across her cheeks. She quickly turned away, looking in the other direction.

"It's… uh… It's been five years right?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied somewhat distractedly. She looked over and saw him sliding his sword into a worn, leather sheath.

Tifa folded her arms behind her back. "What have you been doing with yourself? You just up and disappeared. I thought you'd left the village until your mother told me you were still around."

Cloud stretched out a cord that was tied along both ends of the sheath and looped it over his shoulders, securing the sword onto his back. He then moved in her direction. "Nothing much, really. I've just been training."

"Really? Training for what?"

Cloud walked next to her and the two of them began to move back towards the village trail. Cloud folded his arms and looked up to see patches of the sky peering down at them through the latticed bramble of leaves and tree branches.

"To become a knight. I've decided, that's what I want to do."

"What?" Tifa blinked. "But that's a lot, isn't it? Not everyone can just up and become a knight, right? When did you decide this?"

Cloud shrugged nonchalantly. "It's always been on the back of my mind… You know… my father used to be a knight…"

Now it was Tifa's turn to blink with confusion. Cloud's father? Come to think of it, none of them really knew who Cloud's father was. None of the adults ever said anything and none of the kids ever asked. All she knew was that Mrs. Oliva Strife was born in Nibelheim and grew up here until she was twenty. Then she left for nearly ten years and when she returned she was pregnant and disheveled. From what her father described, it was a difficult birth and because she had no husband, the village assumed the worst from her condition. But even still, Olivia made her own way without anyone's help, raised enough money and eventually bought her own house. From there, she raised her son all by herself and not once did she ever complain. As a kid, she'd grown up listening to the adults ridiculing the young single mother, comparing her to a harlot and in her impressionable youth, she'd assumed the same. Mrs. Strife was the black sheep of Nibelheim and that was one of the prime reasons Cloud was such a loner as a child. No one would befriend him; no one wanted to get to know the bastard son of Olivia Strife. But somehow Tifa's mother was different. She alone would visit Olivia and would always have kind words for her and Cloud both. Tifa never understood why her mother did that. But now, five years later and after talking a great deal with the blond woman, she had a better understanding of things.

But to think, after all this time, Cloud knew who his father was and he was a knight no less! Tifa shook her head in baffled shock. "Did you find this out five years ago?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "I've always known. My mom used to tell me stories about him. He was brave and loyal and courageous! They used to travel everywhere together." Cloud had a wistful smile on his face as he stared up into the sky. "It was ten days after they'd wed that he was called away on a mission during the war… He… never came back..."

Suddenly Tifa felt sick. And to think the village used to scorn Cloud's mother. It must have been horrible! And yet, she was all alone, raising Cloud by herself. Why hadn't Olivia just told them? She was sure they would have helped! Or maybe it was the principle of it all… Cloud's mother really was a strong woman!

Tifa dipped her head down with shame. "I'm sorry."

"It was years ago." Cloud waved his hand dismissively. He wore a gentle smile on his face. "I never met him. Mom's been all I've ever had and she's been great." Cloud shrugged. "I guess you can say I've always looked up to my father. He's been like a legend to me… and five years ago I decided to finally walk down that same road."

Tifa nodded wordlessly. "I… see… But even still! Won't it be difficult? You've never left Nibelheim. How will you get to the Capital? What will you do?"

Cloud shrugged again. "I'll figure it all out once I leave. I'm good with a bow, so hunting won't be a problem. Besides, trekking will give me good experience on my way there."

Tifa nodded and suddenly she felt a slight pang of envy. Here she was trying to avoid a future she didn't want. Meanwhile Cloud was already making plans to forge his own path. Quiet, demure Cloud was suddenly, somehow, rising higher above all of them. Had he always been this way? Had he always had so much determination? When had he changed?

"What about you, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

Tifa blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Uh… What do you mean?"

"What have you been up to for the past five years?" Cloud stuffed his hands in his pockets and the muscles rippled along his arms. Tifa felt another blush threatening to invade her cheeks.

"Well!" She coughed. "This and that, really. You know, helping dad around the house. Helping with the village mill. Learning new things about village upkeep." Somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her intense martial arts training. It was her rare jewel of pride and after hearing about Cloud's lofty goals, she didn't want him to say anything that would shoot down this last ember of dignity.

Cloud nodded. "Hm. Really? Why do they have you doing so much?"

"Well, what would you rather have me do? Continue stirring the cake mix like when we were kids?" Tifa rolled her eyes. "Cloud, it's been five years, remember? We're taking on new responsibilities. We _are _adults after all!"

Cloud nodded slowly from the rebuke. "You're right… all grown up, huh? I guess I really have been out of the loop with village life these days."

"No kidding!" Tifa grinned. "While you were off swinging that metal stick, a lot has been going on. You haven't even been at the village festivals! Did you know Jessica just had her second baby four months ago?"

Cloud blinked. "What? When did Jessica get married?"

"You didn't even know that! Cloud, where have you been!"

"Sorry!" Cloud winced. "What else has changed?"

Tifa shook her head. "Lots. Sandy will be married in a few weeks. Bradley is now the Miller's journeyman. Sam finally settled down and got married to Reyallie."

"The girl with the freckles?" Cloud smirked.

"What? What's that look about? Reyallie is a nice girl!"

"Oh I'm sure she is." Cloud suppressed a smile.

"Then why are you about to crack like an egg?"

Cloud shrugged but his grin grew wider.

"Speak up!" Tifa kicked him in the shin evoking a soft laugh from her blond companion.

"Okay okay. I've got nothing against her… it's just… well… she wouldn't be my first pick."

Tifa raised a brow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… you know…"

"No… I don't know!"

Cloud sighed but he still couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "I guess even trolls need love."

Tifa was caught between a sudden laugh and the urge to wrangle the blond. "How can you say that?" She gasped, trying her best not to crack a smile. "Reyallie is… is…"

Cloud smirked. "Ugly?"

That did it! Tifa released an errant laugh that rolled from her pursed lips. "Cloud!" She shook her head as another fit of laughter escaped her lips. "You are horrible!"

"Then why are you laughing? You know it's true!"

"It's still mean!" She giggled.

"Well." Cloud shrugged. "I'm glad she found a husband at least. Are they happy?"

Tifa nodded with a smile as her laughter ebbed. "Very. They're trying for a child."

"That's good… hopefully it won't be-"

"Don't! Say it!"

Cloud clamped his mouth shut but from the grin on his face Tifa knew what he was thinking and it set her off into another stream of laughter. What was this all of a sudden? She and Cloud had never really talked before but had Cloud always been so observant? She realized, he had a pretty well rounded sense of humor… But he was also leaving. That sobered her mood immediately.

"What about you, Tifa?"

Cloud's voice was controlled and neutral but for an instant, she thought she caught a trace of hesitancy in his voice. She turned her head to look over at him.

"What about me?"

"Well… are you married? Weren't you and Carl…"

Tifa blinked. "What? No. Heavens, no. Cloud… Carl was… I was… no. We didn't get married."

"Oh." Cloud shifted his head forward again and Tifa blinked.

Now he was being quiet? Tifa folded her arms suspiciously. "Why so curious, all of a sudden?"

She could see his face coloring a bright red and she almost smiled. What was Cloud thinking?

"TIFA!"

The voice rang out from the distance and She suddenly realized they were beyond the edge of the forest and out in the clearing just beyond the village. She hadn't realized they'd walked this far. She looked over and standing by the village gates, Sandy stood on her tip toes, waving her hand.

Tifa immediately waved back. "Hey Sandy!"

"Come over to my place!" Her friend called. "I'm doing some planning and I need your help!"

"Okay!" Tifa smiled. "I'll be right over!" She turned back to Cloud but the young man was looking off to the side with disinterest.

"Um… Hey… so… you know, I gotta run."

Cloud looked back at her with a smile and a nod. "I understand. Duty calls."

Tifa smiled back. "Hey, let's do this again sometime, okay? You know, before you leave."

Cloud grinned. "Sure. Thanks for getting me. I'll be heading home now."

"Okay." Tifa smiled and waved. "See you later."

She dashed after her friends as the blond silently watched her go.

**XXXX**

Cloud watched Tifa run off with a hint of sadness. They'd never really had a real conversation before. And talking with her a few moments ago was so gratifying. He didn't think she'd be as open and jovial as she was and the fact that she actually came out looking for him made his cheeks grow warm with pleasure.

Cloud smirked and shook his head. It was too early in the morning to get his hopes up. He had secretly harbored feelings for the young brunette woman for as long as he could remember. As children, he would always follow her and her friends, even at the expense of being teased and abused. But it was his choice and he didn't mind. At least he got to spend more time with her. That was all he wanted; to get to know her better and to be there for her. It was enough to be content with in his young life.

But everything changed five years ago. It was the day of Tifa's 14'th birthday party and everyone had been invited. Jessica and Sandy were, of course, glued to her. Everyone was having a good time, even Cloud, who everyone ignored. Just being there and seeing Tifa smile was enough to ensure his enjoyment. But at the tail end of the party, everything fell apart. Sandy and Jessica had gone off to spend time with their respective boyfriends, and the party had reached a lull. Cloud had decided it would finally be the day that he told his young neighbor how he felt and now was the best time. But Tifa was nowhere to be found. So he set out to find her. He felt awkward wandering around her house on his own especially while her father was away on work for the week, but everyone else had made themselves comfortable so he figured it couldn't be too bad.

By the time he got to the second floor, he heard Tifa's voice coming from one of the doors that was slightly ajar. He'd wandered closer, hoping to catch her alone. He was just preparing to reach for the handle when he heard another, masculine voice. It was Carl! The same Carl that used to pick on him when they were kids. The same Carl that would say bad things about his mother and beat him up on the playgrounds. The same Carl Tifa once defended him against. The same Carl who would always gloat that he was useless and would never amount to anything- that very same Carl was now in Tifa's room!

He should have left then. He knew he should have but disbelief and hope tugged him on. But when he finally peered through the cracked door, his world shattered. Tifa was locked in a passionate embrace with his worst enemy! Kissing him! Hugging him! Loving him!

It was too much for the young blond to bear! He raced from her house that very night and never looked back. How could he face her? It was her life and she never gave him any allusions that she had any feelings for him beyond sympathy. He was just a useless boy to her. Just useless, good for nothing, Cloud. The very thought tore him up inside and so he raced on, past her house, past his mothers house, through the gates and far into the foothills leading to the Nibelheim forests.

From that day forward he decided he would no longer live for the affections of others. He would become the kind of man his father was; a hero. Someone who protects, someone who sacrifices, someone who saves. Ever since that fateful day Cloud had trained rigorously with the dreams of becoming something more than what he was. He never looked back… but now, five years later, he never would have expected to have a leisurely conversation with the girl of his childhood dreams and the thought made him more than a little flustered.

"Cloud!"

Cloud blinked and looked around. He hadn't realized he was standing several feet away from his mother's house. Olivia Strife wore a brilliant smile. Cloud was almost her spitting image as the two of them shared many striking features. She was thin and of average height for a woman. While her golden hair fell down in shimmering waves, her deep azure eyes matched his and her lips curled in the same rich smile as his own, whenever he chose to smile.

She wore a leather apron over her brown dress as she pulled a cart of logs towards the side of her house. Though the strain was visible, she still smiled happily at the sight of her son.

Cloud immediately jogged over to her and took the handle of the cart from her hands. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were doing this? I could have helped!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Olivia smiled, but stood back as her son pushed the cart. "I knew you had business to attend to like you always do. I didn't want to bother you."

"But mom! Logs? This is a man's job. I could have done this!"

"Oh really?" Olivia laughed lightly. "Do I need to remind you about all the stuff I used to do on my own before you were even born, young man?"

Cloud winced at the light hearted reprimand.

"I appreciate your help Cloud, but you don't need to worry about your old mother. I'm perfectly capable of moving a few logs."

Cloud nodded as he set the cart to rest next to the house and began unloading the logs against the side of the house. Olivia smiled in pride as she watched her son.

"Of course, I don't mind the extra help either. Did that sweet girl Tifa bring you here?"

Cloud winced. Much to his own horror, his mother caught on early that he had a one sided crush on his next door neighbor. Though Olivia had never done anything openly to reveal his affections, the thought that she could if she wanted to never failed to sit on his conscience or cause him a great deal of embarrassment.

"Yeah." Cloud grumbled, keeping his head low so she wouldn't see his blush.

"That was nice of her. You know she's been spending a lot of time here lately."

"Yeah?" Cloud asked distractedly, pretending to focus more on moving the logs.

"That's right." His mother smiled. "We've been talking a lot. She asks about you, you know?"

"Hm." Cloud couldn't really think of any other response to that. He started unloading two logs at a time. He didn't think his embarrassment could maintain hearing more of this tale.

"Oh my! You've really gotten a lot stronger in the past few years." His mother continued. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed either. I saw the way she looked at you when she ran off with her friends."

"I think you're reading too much into that, mom."

"Says you." His mother smirked. "But take it from me, I know when a girl likes a boy. I was young too once. Young and in love."

Cloud winced but this time he couldn't hide his blush and his mother saw it easily enough.

"It's not like I can do much about it. Not the way I am now."

Olivia frowned and folded her arms. "Are you still thinking about leaving?"

Cloud nodded. "I've already made up my mind years ago."

"Son, you're a growing young man and you're at the age now where you can make your own choices in life… but you should also know that you and Tifa have reached the age where most people get married."

Cloud groaned. "Mom, we've been over this already. She didn't even notice me when we were kids. Why would she notice me now? Especially after what happened five years ago!"

Olivia smiled. "The girl was a teenager and it was her first crush. Girls DO have crushes you know. You can't blame her for feelings she had five years ago. And I'll have you know, I've got it on good authority that her and Carl haven't been an item for quite some time now."

Cloud stubbornly narrowed his eyes and turned his face away. "I've been thinking… I'll probably leave towards the end of the month. The weather will still be good. Better to go then, before the winter sets in."

Olivia smiled sadly and shook her head. "I promised you I wouldn't meddle, and I'm still good for that promise. You're free to choose whichever destiny you desire Cloud and whatever choice you make, know that I will always be proud of you and I'll always love you. But also, keep one thing in mind while you prepare to leave."

Cloud pulled at the last logs, setting them at the top of the stack and turned to face her. Olivia smiled back at him and tilted her head to the side. "Tifa is a beautiful young woman. And she's not going to wait forever."

Cloud flinched. Not much, but he did. He tried to play it off, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. Olivia watched him carefully but said no more. Cloud was grateful for that at least. He stared up at the sky, watching the ivory clouds blossom against a canvas of blue. It was a beautiful day. He realized he was being difficult and he understood what his mother was trying to say. If he had feelings for her, it was better to tell her rather than have regrets later on. But that was easier said than done.

Cloud sighed. It was definitely too early in the day to be thinking about all of this. When he looked back at his mother, he smiled. "Mom, Tifa said you called me for an errand?"

"I did, didn't I?" Olivia grinned ruefully. "They're having the annual Nibelheim festival tomorrow."

"Yeah." Cloud grunted. "Tifa mentioned that. I forgot all about it."

"Not surprising. You don't spend any time in the village at all unless you absolutely need to. It would do you some good to actually enjoy yourself this year, especially if you're leaving at the end of the month."

Cloud shrugged noncommittally. "I'll think about it."

"You do that. In the meantime, I'm baking my famous pies. You know the ones I make with the Dangleberries that everyone loves so much."

Cloud smiled. As a kid, he loved those pies and he got in trouble more than once for trying to sneak a bite when he wasn't supposed to. "They should sell pretty good this year."

Olivia smiled, thinking back on the same memories. "They would if I had any more berries. As it is, I'm fresh out. I need you to pick some more for me when you get the chance."

Cloud dipped his chin. "Those berries are several miles into the mountain range. I'll do it. It'll be good endurance practice too."

His mother gave him a worried look. "I don't want you climbing those mountains on your hands or anything. Just pick the berries. Don't hurt yourself doing anything foolish!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on mom! I'll be fine! I'm twenty years old! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Olivia smiled back and hiked her eyebrow. "I don't care how old you are, young man! You'll always be _my _kid!"

Cloud laughed together with his mother, and the resemblance was as clear as day between mother and son. Olivia beamed at her son and wagged her finger. "Now come on inside. I bet you haven't eaten a thing since you got up this morning and I won't have you setting off into the mountains without a proper meal!"

Cloud would have argued but the rumble in his stomach cut him off. So instead, he grinned sheepishly and obeyed. Together, mother and son walked back into the house and the day bloomed brighter amidst the brilliant morning sun.

**¥¥¥¥ To Be Continued ¥¥¥¥**

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: A plan and a journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters places or names. These belong to their rightful owners at Square-Enix. This fan fiction is purely written for the express purpose of enjoyment and love of writing. I make no monetary profit from it.**

**Chapter 2: A plan and a journey**

The afternoon sun continued to shower over the small hamlet of Nibelheim as it blossomed with life. The festival preparations were well underway as workers, rushed back and forth past all the houses and mills that circled the oval-shaped town. At the heart of the small hamlet, a large windmill towered over everything else. For the festival, farmers built makeshift stands around it. Banners and streamers were also linked from its walls back to the surrounding houses.

It was no secret that every resident of Nibelheim took pride in the windmill. Many felt that the only reason why Nibelheim thrived was because of it, and in retrospect, the only reason the windmill existed was so that it could serve the town. This dual relationship sat well with the town council of course. It gave their citizens a monument to fawn over and it also gave various politicians a political tool to exploit in garnering popular opinion when it came time for elections.

But such unattractive matters were far from the minds of the majority of Nibelheim's populace. Children dashed through the dirt roads kicking cloth-tied balls and playing with sticks and stones. The elderly sat on porches and decks, watching the city life with appreciation and happiness. Several men and women worked on the many farms or ranches that stretched out in various parts of the village. Others were in the marketplace purchasing goods and produce for their own private parties to be celebrated. Even the local tavern inn was alight with noise, laughter and merriment; the likes of which being what could only be found from Nibelheim's less savory population.

No one minded. No one cared. Everyone basked in the joy and excitement of the moment. Everyone was living for today and that was most certainly the case for one particular pair of villagers strolling through the bustling marketplace.

"Which color do you like better?" Sandy asked, leaning over a merchant table that displayed several dresses of various colors and styles. "Red or blue?"

Tifa stood a few paces away with a modest smile across her thin lips. She was happy for her friend. In just a few weeks Sandy would be married to Will, her boyfriend of over three years. Will worked as an apprentice for the standing deputy of Nibelheim's Development Committee. While Dettermoth had kept his post for as long as she could remember, he was getting old now and he had no children upon which to pass down his legacy. He'd discovered Will's intelligence and creative knack for solving problems and the deputy had immediately taken him under his wing; it was no secret to anyone that Will would be taking up the position once Dettermoth retired.

Will was proud of his accomplishments and with such a prestigious future ahead of him, Sandy's parents were readily satisfied with the marriage arrangement. Not to mention the two of them were great together; Will with his sparkling blue eyes, wavy auburn hair and slim physique, and Sandy with her luxurious brown hair that fell in loose waves framing a gently curved face, soft brown eyes and heart-shaped lips. They were perfect for one another and Tifa was sure their future children would break more than a few hearts.

The thought amused her. Sandy was bashful and shy around strangers and Will was more of a thinker, less inclined to attract attention to himself. The thought of their children being the exact opposite would be perfect irony.

"Tifa?"

Tifa blinked while Sandy regarded her with mild concern. She quickly erased her smirking grin and shook her head.

"Sorry! Sorry! You were saying?"

Sandy gave her an appraising stare. "That was quite the expression you had back there. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Tifa blushed.

"_Really? _That's not what your face is telling me."

Tifa nearly laughed. "Sandy, just drop it. Seriously!"

Sandy shook her head with a grin. "For now… But only because I want your opinion."

"On what?" Tifa brightened and folded her arms, more than happy to change the subject.

"Which of these two dresses do you like better? I can't decide between the red one or the blue one."

"Hmm." Tifa rubbed her chin, looking down at them. Both had beautiful designs but it didn't take her long to come up with an answer. "Blue. Definitely blue."

"Really?" Sandy almost sounded disappointed. "I thought for sure you'd say red."

"Nah." Tifa shook her head. "They're both nice, don't get me wrong. But the festival will be full of colors, right? And everyone likes using red for attraction. If you choose red too you'll just blend in. But if you go blue, you'll stand out more; you'll be unique."

"Hmm…" Sandy creased her delicate brows and folded her arms in deliberation. "But Will likes to see me in red," she mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip.

"So what?" Tifa shrugged. "You'll have plenty of time to wear red after you're married."

"But I want him to like the way I look tomorrow night."

"And what makes you think he won't like seeing you in blue?"

"Because he said he likes seeing me in red!"

"But what about what you like?" The brunette asked, hiking an inquisitive eyebrow.

Sandy sighed and puckered her lips in a dull pout. "I don't know. I just want to wear something that he'll enjoy seeing me in."

"Okaaay… So then wear red."

Sandy squirmed. "But- do you think I'll be too predictable if I wear red?"

Tifa tried very hard not to roll her eyes- and failed miserably. "Sandy, we are not going through this again. Just make a decision already!"

This scenario was certainly nothing new to Tifa. For as long as she'd known her friend, Sandy had less than solid confidence in her decisions. She came from a family of wealthy parents and they made sure most if not all of her needs were provided for her. Unfortunately, that left her naïve to the ways of much of town life outside the walls of her family home. In situations like these, the young woman was simply hopeless. Tifa hoped very hard that her friend would grow out of this phase, preferably before she had children.

"Hey! Sandy! Tifa!"

The brunette sighed with relief at the sound of Will's voice coming from the distance. Will wasn't her favorite person in Nibelheim but at this particular moment, he was her favorite person in the world.

Sandy beamed at the sound of her fiancé's voice and they both spotted him several booths ahead, walking towards them at a steady pace. Sandy waved her hand, her lips curling into a cute smile. "Tifa." She said in low tones. "We can't let him see the dresses. I don't want him to know until tomorrow night."

Tifa grinned conspiratorially. "Then why are we still standing here? Let's move." Tifa didn't wait for her friend's consent. She tugged Sandy's arm and they both walked forward through the crowd as Will came closer to them.

"William Fellows" Tifa greeted with a kind smile. "The future Nibelheim Deputy of Development, or what's more, the future husband of one of my best friends." She gave him a friendly wink. "You better be good to her. I've got my eye on you!"

Will met her challenge with a good natured laugh. "Don't you worry about that. I plan to be all that and more." His eyes turned to his bride-to-be and Sandy's cheeks colored in a gentle, pink flush. Will smiled in return and Tifa knew she'd better do something before one or both of them created a scene.

"So! What brings you into the market place? I thought you were busy going over plans for the festival?"

"The planning's all done. It's up to the artisans and architects now to make our visions come into fruition."

Tifa hummed, folding her arms. "But don't they still need the planners to oversee the arrangment?"

"Certainly and Deputy Dettermoth is overseeing their work even as we speak, together with the Deputy's of Carpentry, Trade, and Events."

"And you're not with them?" Tifa looked worried and Sandy too seemed to match her friend's concern.

"Is something wrong Will?" Sandy asked in a soft voice. It was the first thing Sandy had been able to manage since seeing her fiancé. It was cute, but sooner or later, she'd have to get over her shyness. Again Tifa thought about her friend becoming a mother some day.

"No, no nothing's wrong." Will waved off the notion and his cheeks smeared into a light blush. "Erm… The deputies… were kind enough to give me the rest of the day off… They know I'll be married soon so…"

Tifa clapped and grinned broadly while Sandy seemed to blush even more. "That's great!" Tifa beamed.

"So, I wanted to spend some time with my future bride." Will continued with a loving smile. "If that's alright with you?"

"Oh sure sure!" Tifa grinned, waving her hand. "I was trying to get rid of her anyway!"

"TIFA!" Sandy breathed, looking aghast at her friend.

Tifa laughed at her friend's reaction and Will joined in.

"Is she really being that bad?"

"Oh absolutely! Completely insufferable."

"You guys!" Sandy glared but she couldn't help the smile tugging at the edges of her heart-shaped lips. She was happy that they all got along so well and relieved that everyone else approved of her choice for husband.

"Actually." Will continued. "I was thinking about doing a little sight seeing. You know… us… the whole gang. Everyone."

"Really?" Sandy beamed. "Oh Will! That would be wonderful!"

Tifa grinned with an approving nod. "That does sound like a good idea. But what did you have in mind?"

Will rubbed his chin. "Well I was talking it over with Daren and he agreed, he and Jessica haven't had a moment's breath since the baby was born; so they could use some fresh air. And Jessica's mother already agreed to watch the kids while they're gone. And Evan said he's free too."

Tifa cringed slightly. It wasn't that she didn't like Evan, they had all been friends since they were little. But Evan had developed something of a crush on her a long time ago. While that crush had greatly faded over the years, she knew the young man still liked her and if given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to ask for her hand. It was one added ounce of pressure she didn't particularly wish to deal with. But even still, the prospect of spending time with her friends after so long was more than worth the small headache. Thus, the brunette smiled and nodded brightly at the suggestion. "This all sounds great Will. But you still haven't specified where you were thinking of going."

Will grinned and looked at both of them with a spark of mischief flashing in his sea-blue eyes. "The mountains!" He breathed with daring and adventure.

Sandy gasped and even Tifa rose her eyes slightly in surprise. "The mountains? Wow. But we haven't been up there in years! And dad said the foundation still isn't right at the top."

Will waved her off with his hands. "I'm not talking about going all the way to the top. But just far enough in so we can see the village from its heights. It'll be our voyage to mark another milestone in our lives! C'mon! What do you say?"

Sandy turned around and looked at Tifa with pleading eyes. "You'll say yes! Won't you Tifa?"

Tifa could have laughed. At that exact moment, both of them looked so identical, like desperate children begging her for a cookie. Again she thought of their future children and she covered her mouth behind a bubbling laugh. "Okay! You've convinced me!"

"Great!" Will smiled broadly and clasped hands with Sandy. Both of them looked excited and their happiness was infectious. Tifa smiled back at them and folded her hands together. "So! When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get Daren and the others!"

"That soon?" Tifa looked back at Sandy and even her friend seemed to deflate at the notion.

"I'm not dressed for mountain climbing." Sandy lamented.

Tifa shook her head. "I've got a few outfits that could work. But we'd need to make a detour to my house. It will take us some time Will."

The young man shook his head. "Not a problem. Take your time. I'll round up the others. Let's plan to meet at the village gates in about an hour?"

"Sounds great!" Tifa grinned.

And with that the friends set out on their separate paths, the day blooming brighter with new possibilities, hope and happiness.

**XXXX**

Cloud tightened the straps of his duffle bag as he stood before the door of his mother's house. In addition to his baggy green leggings, he now wore a thick wool overcoat with several straps along the midriff to keep the air out. Thick gloves covered his calloused hands. A large brown belt was strapped around his waist with two pick axes and rope. And a brown, wool hat completed the ensemble, fully covering his spiky blond locks.

Olivia Strife stood at a distance, watching her son with more than a little apprehension. "I still don't know why you're insisting on bringing the rope and hooks. All your doing is picking berries."

"Yeah." Cloud grunted, slinging the duffle bag over his shoulders. "But you can never be too careful in the mountains. You told me that yourself."

Olivia folded her arms with a knowing frown. "Just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks."

Cloud shrugged and turned towards his mother with a rare smile. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"That's not what I-"

"I better get going before it gets too late in the day." The young man quickly walked over to his mother, kissing her cheek before heading back towards the door.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "You're just as stubborn as your father."

Cloud grinned while opening the door. "But that's a good thing right?" The young man beamed a proud smile and closed the door behind him.

Olivia Strife could only smile in return, shaking her head with motherly love and pride. "Just be careful." She called out into the empty space where her son used to be.

Cloud walked briskly down the dirt road of Nibelheim. It was rare that he walked the streets of his hometown during daylight hours. Normally, he would leave for the foothills, the mountains or the forest before dawn and stay there until nightfall. But today was different. His mother hadn't baked Dangleberry pie in a very long time and part of the reason was because the berries were so hard to come by. If he was going to find any, he'd need as much daylight as he could get and with the festival starting tomorrow night, that didn't leave him with much time.

The blond youth sighed and he glanced over at the market place where stalls were set up. Many of the peddlers were men his age that he recognized from his youth. Several of them called out to the meandering shoppers with animated voiced and waving arms. All kinds of goods decorated each stall ranging from fruits and vegetables to farming tools, from woodwork to sculptured works of art. Almost anything could be found in the marketplace and rightly so since civilization began and ended at the gates of Nibelheim. There wasn't another human settlements for hundreds of leagues or so he'd heard.

Around the market square, carpenters and builders were hard at work with planks and platforms and decorations for tomorrow's festival. From the looks of things, they were planning something big. Occasionally villagers and peddlers alike would stop to look at what they were doing but more often than not, people were content to go about their business until the day of the festival, when the decorations really took shape and form.

Cloud turned his eyes away from the markets and watched as children played in front of their parents houses. He saw older women gossiping in rocking chairs while sewing sweaters or other garments in preparation for the winter. He watched men chopping and stacking wood. And in the not-so-far distance, he could hear the tumultuous laughter of drunken men booming from the opened tavern doors.

Nothing had changed much. And it was no surprise to Cloud. Nibelheim was an isolated village of homely people, firmly set in their ways. Growing up as a child, he'd had to put up with constant ridicule and scorn for no other reason but that his mother was accused of indecency. Even though he knew it wasn't true, both he and his mother were well aware that it wouldn't change their accusations. All they cared about was having someone to bad-mouth and point the finger at. Adults and peers alike took part in making him and his mother feel as unwelcome as they possibly could. It sickened Cloud and nurtured his antisocial tendencies.

Even now, after years of being apart from his fellow villagers, some still recognized him and these flashed him angry glares or simply ignored him outright as though he didn't exist. Cloud shrugged it off. It was more of the same and he'd gotten used to it by now. He reached out to open the town gates. He knew he'd be back. But every time he pushed on these old wooden gates, he wished, with growing desire, that it would be his last time.

Cloud shook his head. He would be patient. His time would come soon enough. But for now, he had a job to do and as always, he didn't plan on letting his mother down.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters places or names. These belong to their rightful owners at Square-Enix. This fan fiction is purely written for the express purpose of enjoyment and love of writing. I make no monetary profit from it.

**Chapter 3: _Old friends_**

A chilling wind swept across the barren mountain caps of Nibelheim. No life grew in these elevated reaches. Instead, pale stones split and cracked from the frigid, cold winds and clung to the landscape beneath thin sheets of permafrost. Indeed, nothing could survive here for very long. However, in spite of this fact, one lone figure, cloaked in several furs, raced across its slippery expanse.

In the near distance, six dark beasts raced after the cloaked stranger. They raced on four legs like wolves but they were much larger and their coats were a deep black hue. Their forelegs ended in jagged claws that stretched out several inches. Their powerful hind legs were more muscular and gave them higher leverage when they sprang forth. Their tails were barbed and ended in jagged spikes dripping acid in their wake. But their faces were the worst; dark crimson eyes were clustered beneath warped muscle, pocked flesh and jagged skulls. Their fangs pushed out and more acid leapt from their salivating maws. Their ears were sharp and rigid and their manes were nests of dark barbed spikes. To be impaled by one of these creatures was almost as bad as being ravaged by them.

Neither prospect was particularly appealing to the cloaked woman that stumbled down a steep slope in the mountain ranges then scrambled up and leapt off of a boulder before crashing into the narrow path below.

The creatures doggedly followed in pursuit, easily finding purchase on the slopes their prey had trouble with.

The trail dipped and the runner immediately followed its precarious passage. But the loose rocks buckled under her weight. She tumbled unceremoniously down the slope, rolling several feet before sliding over the edge and crashing onto a jagged precipice.

The monsters eagerly ran faster, unhindered by the unruly landscape. Every second brought them closer to their prey and several of them released unearthly yelps of excitement.

The cloaked woman slumped against the unforgiving stone landing while her shoulders heaved in exhaustion. She knew she couldn't outrun them any longer. The time had come. Very slowly, she rose to her feet and turned to face her hunters. They would be upon her in moments. But the time for running was over. She had gotten as far as she was going to get and it would be futile to run any longer.

Instead she reached back for a heavily wrapped ,cylindrical object strapped to her back. She gave the cloaked item a firm tug, releasing it from two leather harnesses that wrapped across her shoulder blades and held the object in place. The item was over five feet long and when she extended it before her, she tugged at a single cord in the middle. The cord released and the cloth poured down revealing a long, silver staff, rich with ornate designs etched into both ends. Atop the staff, an oval bulb glistened with an amber light that caught the rays of the sun.

The monstrous creatures howled in defiance of that shimmering light and some of them ducked their faces away; but still they raced on with single-minded purpose. The cloaked woman would not disappoint them. She gripped her staff with both hands, ready to give them exactly what they wanted.

**XXXX**

It wasn't long before Cloud had passed the second tier of the first Nibelheim mountain. The mountain path was like a winding road that circumscribed each of the two mountains and joined them together in the middle by a single bridge. The first mountain, closest to the village had five tiers before it lead to the bridge. If a traveler wanted to continue higher along the first mountain, he would need to climb it with pick axes and rope. The second mountain continued into a pass that lead deep into crevices and cavities, dipping in and out of caves filled with stalactites and stalagmites. This path branched up for three more tiers before one would have to resort to rope climbing. But by then, the altitude was so high and the air so thin that very few villagers dared go any higher.

Cloud had toyed with that notion a few times but eventually decided against it. He wanted to train, not kill himself. While climbing at high altitudes would definitely test his endurance, there was a difference between breathing hard and not breathing at all. Instead, he was content with simply jogging his way along the pass, testing his stamina in simpler ways.

As he ran, he passed several patches of vegetation and greenery up in the mountains. Many of these he knew from when his mother would take him through the mountains. She had meticulously pointed out the importance of each plant, explaining to him which ones were poisonous, which were medicinal, which were good with soups, which would excite him and which would put him to sleep. The list went on and on but his mother made him memorize each one. He had hated it at the time but now, he was grateful for her efforts. He was skilled enough to know which plants to watch out for and which to avoid touching all together, for some of them were poisonous on contact.

He made it something of a sport to jump over some. But there were many plants along the rugged road winding up the mountains. Many were not herbs or plants of particular import. Much of it was plain shrubbery and moss. But it was good for cattle to graze upon. It would have been easy if Dangleberries were so close to the village. But he wasn't that fortunate. The Dangleberries could only be found on the second tier of the second mountain. It was quite a ways further and the trek would undoubtedly lead him through dark, slippery caves. His balance would be tested and he would need to keep a constant watchful eye to avoid pitfalls. Cloud grinned. He wouldn't have it any other way!

He came to a stop along the middle of the second tier. He was breathing hard but not too hard. He gauged the distance to be somewhere over 24 kilometers. It wasn't bad and he knew he could certainly do several more before he needed to stop. But he had wanted to stop here anyway.

He propped both hands against his waist and sucked in air through his nostrils as he gazed out over the sight below him. Tall pines and evergreens stretched out, reaching far into the horizons with hilly mounds rising and dipping across the landscape. But nestled deep into the center of the massive forest, separated for miles by clear green pasture, Nibelheim sat peacefully within the wide oval fence that rounded it. Tall houses stood with smoking chimneys. The dirt road stretched like a maze of trails between houses and farms, crisscrossing with other roads and always circling around the massive windmill that stood as the heart of the village.

Cloud smiled. He loved the windmill. As a child, he'd always played there. It was his favorite place to be and on many occasions, he'd sit for hours watching the fins spin around in circle after circle. His mother had often teased him for his fascination, calling it one of his simple pleasures.

He didn't care. It was peaceful to him. Much the same way the entire village was peaceful to him at his present vantage point. He stared down at the town for a while longer, gazing fondly while watching the lazy trails of smoke zigzag to the push and pull of the winds. He watched the people scattering left and right like ants. He watched the farm animals lazing about in the stables and smiled idly as he watched several failed attempts by villagers to attach one of the banners from a particular house to the windmill. It was all so easy to accept from this high up. It was ironic; the very same village he couldn't stand to be in was so fascinating to him now, being on the outside looking in.

Cloud sighed. It seemed to be the story of his life. He was always on the outside looking in. He didn't belong here. He never did and he never will. He knew that; even if a particular next door neighbor never failed to escape his thoughts for very long. But he would forget her. The same way he forced himself to forget her for the last five years.

With that thought, he turned promptly and continued his trek up the mountains. Hope blossomed in his heart. Once he was in Midgar, everything would be different. Everything would be better. He would finally follow in his father's footsteps. And he tried very hard to deny the lingering thought in the back of his mind that he just might impress one particular brunette haired village girl in the process.

**XXXX**

"That's perfect!" Tifa grinned as she stood Sandy in front of the vanity mirror in her bedroom. The young, brown haired woman was dressed in a heavy, wool overcoat that all but swallowed her. She was wearing tan leggings with knee high leather boots. Gloves encased her hands and a large brown hat covered her head, hiding most of her head with a few stands of brown hair leaking down in several areas. All in all, Tifa thought her friend looked very cute.

"I look like a monster!" Sandy groaned. She turned around with forlorn eyes. "Tifa! Are you sure you don't have anything better than this?"

"Oh come on!" Tifa shook her head. "You look fine! And that fiancé of yours is going to love it! Trust me!"

Sandy perked up beneath her large drooping hat. "Really? You think so?"

"Of course! In fact, you're absolutely adorable!"

"But I can barely see anything. And I don't think these boots fit me all that well… are these really your clothes?"

Tifa grinned mischievously. "Nope! They're my dad's!"

"WHAT! But Tifa! You said _YOU _had some clothes I could wear! You didn't say anything about your father!"

"Bah, quit being such a cry baby!" Tifa shooed, good naturedly. "You look fine!"

"That's easy for you to say! At least you can see five feet ahead without having a load of cotton falling over your eyes every other minute!"

It was true, Tifa wore her own mountain gear well. Her leggings were beige and only slightly baggy. She had the same knee high boots but they clung to her legs much better and were far less bulky than her poor friend's pair. Her overcoat was a pale purple and must have cost her quite a bit of coin to have it dyed. Her mittens hugged her fingers just right and her hat sat gently over her head releasing pools of hair that framed her face in a much more flattering way.

"Are you sure you're going climbing or are you planning to meet a secret lover?" Sandy asked skeptically, giving her friend a smug look.

Tifa laughed and waved her off. "Stop worrying about everything. At the very least, look on the bright side. Once we get back, you'll know what to buy next in case we ever decide to go mountain climbing again."

Sandy fingered her bottom lip in thought. "That's true. Say, do you think perhaps they might have a red overcoat that would look pretty on me?"

Tifa rolled her eyes with a crooked grin. "I'm sure they do. But don't worry about that now. We're going to be late if we hang around here any longer."

"But! Wait! Don't we have to make sure it's okay with your dad before I take his clothes?"

Tifa firmly planted her palms against the back of her friend's shoulders, shoving her out the bedroom door and towards the stairs. "Nope. Dad's away at work planning with the council over the mining project they've been working on. He won't be back till late tonight and we'll be back long before then. So don't worry about it!"

"B- But Tifa! Wait! Are you sure you don't-"

"NO! I don't. Deal with it! Now let's go before we're _LATE!_"

With some extra muscle and a bit more arguing, Tifa finally managed to get her friend down the stairs and out into the open road. The crowds were still large and mulling about. Some people glanced their way but everyone was more preoccupied with the festival preparations. The two women walked down towards the town gates and Tifa glanced towards Ms. Strife's house, wondering idly if Cloud was home and if he was, would she see him again soon. She'd really enjoyed the small talk they shared; much more than she'd thought. And this wasn't the first time since they talked that she found her thoughts wandering back to her spiky haired neighbor. Was he really the same Cloud she knew all those years ago?

"Tifa! Sandy! Over here!"

Tifa snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to find Will standing together with Daren, Evan and Jessica. Jessica waved and Tifa smiled wide, waving back. Sandy rushed forward and stumbled slightly beneath her large hat.

"Jessica! I'm so glad you could come!"

"I almost didn't" Her friend folded her arms. "Little Sylvia didn't want to let me go and she almost cried a fit but we got her to take a nap. Mom's taking good care of her now."

"She'll be fine." Daren assured, placing a gentle hand over his wife's shoulder. "You've practically been with her since the moment she was born. It will be good to let her adjust to other people for a change."

Tifa smiled at her friends. Daren was by far the most muscular of their group, which wasn't surprising since he was the blacksmith's apprentice and had been for nearly all of his childhood life. He had short, copper hair, a dark tan and a firm, square jaw covered in a permanent stubble of hair that never quite fully became a beard. Daren was a good match for Jessica who was stubborn enough to put up with his serious, no nonsense ways.

Jessica was a few inches shorter than her husband. She and Tifa used to be close in size but after having children, Jessica had filled out from her formerly lean figure. She had long, dark hair and soft hazel eyes with a pink bottom lip that puckered out when she smiled. Tifa was sure that was her winning feature with Daren who was usually more stern and reserved. It was a surprise to everyone when he suddenly proposed to Jessica, but she could see how happy they had both turned out because of it.

Both of them were dressed for the trip as were Evan and Will. But Daren seemed the most prepared with extra layers of wool and a cloak. He also had a coil of rope strapped to his belt with hooks and an axe.

Tifa gave him a hiked eyebrow. "Aren't you overdoing it a bit? Will said we're only going high enough to look out over the village. Do you really think you'll need all that stuff?"

"You can never be too prepared." Daren wrapped his fingers over the coil of rope at his waist and Tifa shook her head. But that was Daren; always prepared, always careful and always serious. On the other hand, his overprotective nature made them feel secure more than once during their childhood and she was sure it was one of the many reasons Jessica fell for him.

Thus Tifa smiled with a shrug. "Suit yourself. But don't complain if we leave you behind."

Daren smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll keep up."

"Honey, what are you wearing?" Will gave Sandy an amused look which made the younger woman blush. Tifa winced when her friend's eyes fell on her with ominous forebodings.

"I _TOLD _you!" Sandy groaned.

Tifa quickly raised her hands. "Sandy for the last time you look fine!"

"No I don't!" The younger woman moaned. "I can't even see half the time! I'll slip and fall! I'm sure I will!"

Jessica laughed at her friend's miserable tone. "Sandy, relax. I think you look cute."

Sandy paused in her rant. She pushed up one corner of her massive hat and glanced at her friend with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Absolutely! You look adorable!"

Will smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Jessica's right. I think you look beautiful."

Sandy blushed, melting beneath her fiancé's praise. "Well, okay." She relented. "If you really think so…"

Evan cleared his throat, running his fingers through his black hair. He was a portly young man who enjoyed the village bakery more than he enjoyed hard labor. It was a testament of his wide girth. Nevertheless, he did have a kind heart and thus he made friends easily. "Yeah, well... We should be off, shouldn't we? After all, we haven't got all day, right?"

"Right." Daren nodded, moving ahead of the others. "We can talk more on the way there. But we really should get going."

Everyone agreed. It was an unspoken rule that developed since they were kids. Daren took the lead. There was never any debate about the issue; he was always the most responsible one. The role fit him the way a glove would fit one's hand. Thus, everyone fell in step behind him.

The sky was clear and everyone was in a cheerful mood. As they crossed the village gates, Tifa couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It was just like old times. Once again, they were off on some journey, still together and still united, some of them more united than before. But Tifa was happy for them. Jessica, Daren, Sandy and Will all deserved each other. She was happy enough being free to decide her own fate. And while she tried not to dwell on those thoughts for too long, they once again brought to mind the image of one particular young man with azure eyes and spiky blond hair. Tifa smiled and the day grew that much brighter.

**XXXX**

Olivia Strife smiled fondly as she watched Tifa and her friends walk off past the village gates. Her hands were wrapped around a warm mug of tea while she stared out the front of her living room window. It hadn't been long since she'd watched her own son pass through those very same gates. Perhaps the two groups would cross paths? Or perhaps she was just fooling herself. The older woman smiled and shook her head.

"It's going to get cold, you know?"

Olivia blinked, breaking free of her revere to look back towards her living room. Seated comfortably on her sofa, dressed in his usual sleeveless tunic and baggy grey leggings was Zangan Yin, traveling combat expert. Only, the man was not as young as he used to be and it had been quite a long time since he'd last set out onto the open road.

Olivia smiled patiently but gave her guest an awkward look.

Zangan pointed towards the mug in her hands. "Your tea. It's going to get cold." For emphasis, he raised his own mug to his lips, drinking past the heavy beard that surrounded the lower half of his face while a trail of liquid traveled down the side of his mouth.

Olivia frowned in obvious distaste. "Quite the pig, as usual aren't you Master Zangan."

"Ha ha!" The martial artist grinned in good cheer, pulling the empty mug away from his lips. "And you're still the brooding duchess looking down on my _'earthy' _ways."

"I think _'barbaric' _is a more appropriate word." Olivia grinned.

"Tomato, tamato."

Olivia shook her head but continued to smile, gazing fondly at her old friend. "It's good to see you again after so long. You know, it's been almost five years since you last stopped by."

"Then you should have paid me a visit!"

"And I most certainly would have, had you ever graced me with a location where I could find you." The blond woman folded her arms.

"Oh yeah… good point." Zangan wore a private grin and leaned back on the sofa. "But you're right. It's good to see old friends again."

Olivia regarded her friend a moment longer before she left the window, walking towards the living room. "I do find it odd, however. You were never one for social gathers, nor idle conversations or pleasantries. When you appear, there is usually a reason."

Zangan raised a bushy eyebrow. "Am I that obvious?"

Olivia smirked. "Zangan. I've known you for over twenty years."

"Hmm." The old man shrugged and the muscles bunched around his shoulders. "You always did have the eyes of a cat."

"Is that so?" Olivia put down her mug and lowered herself onto the sofa opposite the rugged martial artist. She folded her legs, propped an elbow on her knee, and placed her chin into the cup of her palm. "Then why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Zangan grumbled low. It was a sound Olivia knew very well and she mentally prepared herself for a lecture.

"It's about the girl." He began at last.

"By _'the girl' _I presume you mean Tifa?"

Zangan nodded. "You two have been spending a lot of time together. People are talking…"

"Since when did you ever care about what people say?"

"That's not the point. The point is, the girl's still Garren's daughter."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "And your point being?"

"You know what my point is. Garren's the mayor and he don't take kindly to you."

"I'd imagine he wouldn't, considering our history together."

Zangan rolled his eyes. "Don't play coy, Olivia. It doesn't suit you. The girl's been getting ideas lately. She's talkin about not getting married, about going on while adventures. About seein the world. Any of this sound familiar to you?"

Olivia smiled faintly. "You think I'm corrupting her?"

"I think you're livin through her."

"Oh really?" Olivia grinned sardonically. "This coming from the same man who, five years ago, took her under his wing and trained her in the martial arts?"

"That's different."

"Really? How?"

"She's got talent, for starters. Rare talent. Almost the best I'd seen…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Zangan leveled his gaze with hers and nodded firmly. "Almost."

"And this is different from my time with her how?"

"Because of your history here!" Zangan placed his cup on the table between them and leaned forward. "I'm just a traveler, an outsider. Garren didn't think twice about letting me walk in and train his daughter. For me, it's another chance to train a bright young pupil, and for him, he's got the satisfaction of knowing his daughter's protected in the art of self defense."

Olivia listened patiently as the older man talked and finally, she realized something. "He doesn't know how much you've trained her does he? He doesn't realize…"

"And I hope he never will!" Zangan frowned darkly.

"I see… so that's where this is all coming from. You think by my talking to her, I will prompt her to set off on her own. Her father will realize how independent she's grown and what's worse, she'll end her training before you can teach her everything you want her to learn! Master Zangan, you really are a selfish man, aren't you?"

"It's not about being selfish!" Zangan grumbled. He looked away for several moments before looking back to her. "I'm old now. I need to pass on my legacy. I almost did once… but that pupil took another path…"

Olivia smiled thinly and Zangan continued.

"I don't want the same thing to happen twice. I'm too close with this one…"

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"You know why!" Zangan pounded his fist on the table. "Or have you forgotten? You weren't much older than her when you walked out the village gates yourself seeking a life free of Nibelheim's demands. You had it all. The daughter of the village chief. Engaged to the son of a prosperous farm-master. Wealthy even by village standards…. And you left it all behind, leaving poor Garren waiting at the alter. You took away one of his dreams. How damning will it be to him when he realizes you've taken away another?"

"That is not my choice to make, it's hers!"

"You're inspiring her!"

"I wasn't the one who told her to come knocking on my door! The poor child wanted advice and so I gave it to her!"

"It wasn't your place to make that decision!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's the daughter of the village mayor, Olivia! She's the daughter of your ex- fiance! _Think _about what you are doing!"

Olivia glared at this. "And where were you when the girl's mother came to my aid while I was giving birth to Cloud? Where were you when that same mother would, time and time again, take pity on a lonely woman and sit with me for hours listening to my tales and helping me get over my own grief at the same time? Where were you when that kind woman passed away slowly to illness? Where were you when her daughter cried in my arms? Where were you, when years later, that same child came asking me about her mother, stories and tales her own father couldn't possibly know?"

Zangan said nothing but he stared at her with a hard glare.

Olivia matched his glare and leaned forward in her chair. "Don't talk to me about where my place is. I love that child dearly. No, I do not plan to corrupt her as you say. But if it is advice she seeks than it is advice she shall get. I would think, after all these years, you especially would understand the value and import of '_that'_. Or has age so completely addled your senses?"

Zangan scoffed, slapping his palms against his thighs. "I will _not _be insulted by you!"

"Tell me, Master Zangan, who was the first to bear insults?"

Zangan had no words. Instead he rolled his jaw in silent ire. "You are making a mistake." He grumbled.

"If so, than it is a mistake I shall proudly pay the penalty for."

Zangan turned on his heels, walking straight for the door. But before he reached the handle, he turned back around. "She sees nothing in your boy, you know?"

Olivia smiled thinly. "Neither one of us have keys to the dominion of her heart. Where her affections lie are with Tifa and Tifa alone."

"Just remember one thing Olivia Strife… You cannot recreate history. What happened is in the past. It can never be reversed, not even by vicarious means!"

Olivia's eyes flashed and she stood to her feet. "Good day, Master Zangan!"

There was an edge to her voice, rare after all these years and the sound of it brought a small grin to the edges of his lined face. Even after all these years, she was still the same fire sprite. But he knew her. Thus, respectfully, he nodded and left as silently as the wind.

Oliva moved over by the window, watching the man walk through the village streets. She knew, on some level, he was trying to look out for her. Not just against Garret or the other villagers, but against herself as well. Olivia smiled and shook her head. In the end, the choice was not hers to make. Nor was it his. No, the choice was, now, and always would be, the onus of the next generation.

**To be continued**

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: Where all roads lead

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any final fantasy characters places or names. These belong to their rightful owners at Square-Enix. This fan fiction is purely written for the express purpose of enjoyment and love of writing. I make no monetary profit from it.**_

**Chapter 4: Where all roads lead**

High atop the barren, Nibelheim mountain caps, the pale sun hovered amidst a sea of ivory clouds but offered no heat to the high reaches that were covered in snow. It didn't matter. The lone woman, bathed in cloaks of fur, had been fighting viciously for hours; she made her own heat.

A loud roar burst through the pale, desolate winds and flash of blood streaked across the frigid air as another hound slammed against the hard earth. It had been hours since the battle high into the mountains had begun and a bloody trail of broken, hound corpses marked the landscape. The fur-clad warrior had slain nearly all of her foes but two more hounds remained. Acidic saliva rolled down their growling maws as they pranced on either side of her.

The woman clutched her silver staff tightly with both hands. In several places, her fur cloak had been torn by near misses and passing swipes but so far, she remained unscathed. However, the fight had certainly taken its toll. She could feel the weight of exertion bearing down on her. The sun had fallen low enough that it was past mid-day. The beasts were stubborn and the ground was uneven. The advantage was still theirs and it was all she could do to keep them at bay long enough to catch her breath.

As they easily pranced around the stony hills and crags, choosing their position, she knew they were baiting her, waiting for her defenses to fall and even if there was only one left, once she gave them an opening, they would not hesitate to ravage her unguarded flesh. She had to end this, and soon!

Suddenly one of the hounds leaped towards her. The woman stepped quickly to the side, swung her staff hard and smashed the bottom end against the back of its skull. The beast yelped, curled and crashed into the ground in a roll before scrambling back up to its feet.

She didn't waste time watching. Instead she spun towards the second beast as it made a lunge to her right. She flipped over its dive and landed on a rock. Gasping, she stumbled and fell to the ground. The first hound raced towards her.

She let out a ragged cry and swung her leg out. The heel of her boot smashed into the beasts maw but its acidic saliva quickly ate at her heel. She immediately crushed her foot into the earth, wiping the burning liquid from the heel of her boot while springing up to a standing position.

The second beast was lunging. She spun in a swift arc and lashed the tip of her staff over its face. In the same motion she jumped from their current precipice and landed on the jagged platform below. Her knees buckled but she couldn't chance failing now. She needed to make room, put the advantage on her side. Her enemies collected themselves and she jumped again, creating more distance between them. The hounds raced after her in their mad pursuit. She looked over her shoulder. There was less snow on the grounds below but it was a long fall. It didn't matter. As long as it gave her an edge, it was a risk she needed to take. And with that thought, she jumped down into the depths below.

XXXX

"Guys! I seriously think I'm gonna die!"

Tifa rolled her eyes at Evan's sad lament while she and the rest of her companions continued to make their way up the mountain path. Two hours had passed since they started their journey and they were only now reaching the second tier. It was long and they hadn't trekked this far up in several years. Tifa enjoyed the exercise but she could tell it was taking its toll on her friends. Unfortunately, the greater toll was everyone having to listen to Evan whine the entire way up.

"I'm pretty sure you said that a half hour ago." Will grumbled, dragging a damp cloth across his brow. "And you were no more worse for wear then than you are now."

"Well this time I mean it!" Evan gasped. "Was the mountain always this high up?"

"Yes!" Jessica hissed in exasperation. "If you spent more time walking than you did talking, you wouldn't be so tired now."

"I can't help it!" The bigger man moaned. "If I knew it was this high, I wouldn't have agreed to come along!"

"You're just out of shape." Daren breathed. Even he was feeling the strain. Half the time, he let Jessica lean on him for support and a few miles before that, he had willingly taken her supply pack as well as carrying his own. The extra exertion was taking its toll on him and now he was beginning to have doubts about honoring his earlier promise to keep up.

"I guess we're all out of shape." He grumbled under his breath.

"Except Tifa." Sandy heaved and by unspoken consent, all eyes fell on the young brunette who steadily walked ahead of everyone else.

Tifa felt her cheeks burning as she turned around with a kind smile. "I think you're just exaggerating, Sandy. I'm tired too."

"Not like everyone else." Will rejected. "You've managed to stay at the head since we started and I haven't even seen you break a sweat yet!"

"Well…" Tifa shrugged. "I'm not carrying as much."

"Neither is Sandy." Jessica pitched in.

"Speak for yourself." The younger woman interjected. "This hat is its own weight!"

Tifa released a nervous laugh. "Well… I dunno. I guess I've had a lot more time to exercise?"

"Apparently." Daren gave her a look but shook his head. He whispered some reassuring words to Jessica before his wife took her weight from his shoulder. He then increased his own pace, walking ahead of the others.

"We'll stop here for water and rest," he called back. "But only for a short while. After that, we have to get moving again. I'd say we're about half a tier away from our destination. But that's still a ways to go. On the bright side, the higher up we go, the colder it's going to get." He looked pointedly at Sandy. "Trust me. When we get higher, you'll be glad Tifa gave you that giant hat to wear."

Sandy would have laughed but she was too tired. Instead she smiled and lowered herself along the mountain road. Will sat down next to her so that she could lean against him. Evan all but collapsed onto the ground in a light puff of dust. Jessica moved over to him berating him with disgust and stinging criticism.

Tifa watched her friends for a while with a vague smile on her face. But she didn't sit like the rest. Instead, she stood ahead of them on the inclined road and stared out along the massive forest that sprang up several miles out into the distance.

"You've changed, haven't you?"

Tifa looked over as Daren walked up beside her. He'd deposited the packs he was carrying but even still the brunette could see he was tired.

"How so?" She shrugged. "I'm the same Tifa I've always been, aren't I?"

"Yes and no."

Daren folded his arms and leaned against the mountain wall to stare out along the same horizon. "I know you don't like talking about it. But ever since you and Carl split… you've been changing. Or maybe it was a little after that…"

Tifa didn't like where this was going. "Well… I think you're looking too deeply into things. My dad hired a traveler to train me, remember? So maybe that's why?"

"It's not just the physical difference." Daren shook his head. "It's everything. You used to be shy just like Sandy. You used to be effeminate, just like Jessica."

"Hey!" Tifa glared at that and Daren quickly raised his hands.

"No offense. You're still feminine but in a different way. Look, what I mean is, back then, you were no different than everyone else."

Tifa raised a brow. "And now I am?"

"It's more to say, you're not the way you used to be."

"What's your point?"

Daren sighed and lowered his voice. "Tifa, you know full well people have been talking."

The brunette shrugged. "People always talk. It's what they do."

"But not this way." Daren's eyes darkened and Tifa knew the older man was serious. "Jessica doesn't want to say anything but the rumors she's been hearing have been upsetting her."

"What rumors?" Tifa asked, her own voice now growing serious.

"We're not blind and you're not dumb, Tifa. We all know about your frequent visits to the Strife household."

Tifa could feel a cold weight beginning to bear down on her shoulders. She swallowed hard and nodded with steady eyes. "Yes… and?"

Daren scratched the back of his neck; an uncharacteristically nervous move and immediately Tifa began to realize just how severe the situation was.

"Everyone knows about the story of Olivia Strife."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Not the whole story." She definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Olivia Strife." Daren began. "The daughter of the prosperous village chief and the fiancé of the farming guild-master's only son. But one day she left it all behind and ran away from home without so much as a farewell letter to her heartbroken fiancé."

Tifa frowned. Daren was walking on thin ice. The man he spoke so casually about was not only the Major of Nibelheim, he was also her father. But Tifa knew Daren. He wouldn't speak so freely unless he had a reason. So she let him continue.

"She disappeared for nearly ten years," Daren continued. "She had gone out into the world and everyone was sure she had perished. But then one day she reappeared at the doorstep of the man she'd betrayed; disheveled almost beyond recognition and very clearly pregnant. Rumors spread and opinions varied. But everyone was sure she was either the victim of cruel misfortune, or the willing participant of an unlawful act. Either way, Olivia Strife became the subject of everyone's dinner table, the wives tale of every mother who wanted to deter her wayward children, the bane of all that is good and decent."

"That's not true!" Tifa interjected venomously.

But Daren shook his head. "Whether it's true or not, you can't deny its impact. I am old enough to know not to believe every gossiping rumor that comes my way. But I do understand the severe ramifications of her actions. You cannot deny Olivia Strife has lived a hard life. And what's more, her son has also lived a hard life. Who can say if the boy even still lives in this village; he's gone more often than not."

Tifa couldn't deny that. Cloud himself had revealed his own plans to leave the village life behind him. And once again, she felt a tug of regret that she never took the time to know him better.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, folding her arms in consternation.

"Just this; as your friend, I think it would be best if you spent less time with Olivia Strife."

"Oh really?" Tifa glared.

"I'm not going to presume she's a bad woman," Daren explained. "In fact, she may be a very kind lady. I wouldn't know. But it's not having a good effect on the villagers. People are beginning to talk about you, especially since you are still not married nor have you entertained suggestions from your father to meet with any prospective suitors."

Tifa's temper cooled at the logic behind Daren's words but her eyes were still sharp as she continued to listen.

"People are starting to wonder if there will come a time when you too may disappear. Your father, most of all, wouldn't want that. Olivia was fortunate enough that her own father had passed away some years before her own departure. But don't forget your father was the recipient of her unfaithful actions. Just think of his position and the position you are putting him in by associating with the black sheep of our village."

Tifa glared. "I respect your observations." She said in stinging tones. "But as you _don't_ know the full story, I _don't_ think it's your right to tell me who I can or cannot spend my time with!"

"Tifa, I'm only…"

"Are we done resting?" She turned her back to him. "I think the others have caught their second wind, don't you?"

She could hear Daren sigh from behind her. He then called out to the others. She didn't bother to pay them anymore attention. She was too lost in her own thoughts. At the moment she hated Daren. But not because what he said was wrong. Rather because what he said was right. She knew full well that her father carried no love for his former fiancé. If he did, he had a strange way of showing it. In fact, Garren Lockhart despised Olivia Strife and on more than one occasion, he was the main perpetrator of the slander that followed after her. It didn't matter that Tifa's own mother had become good friends with the blond woman, nor that Olivia had been the last one to speak with her mother before she died. In her father's mind, it was always his status and the sting of embarrassment Olivia brought on him when she left him standing at the alter so many years ago.

Tifa loved her father dearly, but in this, she could not agree with him, not now or ever. The man held nothing but animosity for both Olivia and her bastard son Cloud. Tifa sighed. It was relieving to know Olivia had, in fact, been married before she had Cloud. After spending so much time with the older woman, she discovered she was nothing like what the other villagers made her out to be. And for that, she was sad. Olivia had a wealth of knowledge on many things and she'd learned a lot from the older woman. If traveling the world made her as well rounded and amiable as Olivia Strife, not to mention strong enough to endure the animosity of her fellow villagers and raise a child all at the same time, Then Tifa would expect all the rest of the village women could stand to do a bit of traveling themselves.

She sighed and shook her head. Her people were stuck in their ways, no matter what she said. But she would not be cowed by them. She wasn't a mindless blade of grass to follow along like everyone else. She was her own person. She knew Olivia to be a good woman. She just hoped one day, at the very least, her father would realize that once again.

XXXX

Cloud breathed heavily against the frigid winds of the mountains. His heavy wool coat was hard with dried sweat and cold air. His feet burned from the laborious distance he'd traversed in such a short time. His hat had long since been discarded, torn away from his blond locks in a hot flash of anger and anxiety. He now regretted that hasty decision, clutching his arms together in a tight hug with his pack strapped over his back.

He had indeed traveled far, past the third and fourth tiers of the first mountain. Past the icy road that zigzagged along jagged stalagmites before finally opening wide to the treacherous bridge that lay beyond. He'd crossed that bridge, though not without some reservation. The mountain bridge was old and each step he took had groaned with its age. He'd straddled the rungs on either side with wind-chilled fists that locked around them in a death grip.

But he had passed them. He had braved his way through the second mountain and traveled through deeper, darker tunnels. While he'd gone through these same tunnels countless times before, he had never pushed himself so hard. Cloud had forced himself to run the entire flight up the first mountain. He'd forced himself to sprint up steep hills. Even crossing the bridge, he had moved at a faster pace than usual. And in the second mountain, against its treacherous footfalls and bottomless pits, its jagged stalactites and winnowing corridors, he had blazed his way through.

Cloud had told himself it was because winter was fast approaching and he wanted to gain more training before his departure. But that was not entirely true. Ever since the morning, his mind had been a maelstrom. On the surface, he entertained his calm and orderly thoughts. But underneath, he couldn't forget those hazel eyes that laughed with him in the forests. He couldn't forget that glowing smile that unfurled just for him. He couldn't forget the soft, honey-coated voice that spoke his name and directed all intent upon him and only him. And then it was gone, leaving him for a life he could never know and a world he would never be a part of.

Cloud wouldn't fool himself. Tifa Lockhart was not his. Nor were they anything except passing neighbors. But the feelings he'd harbored for her were intense and he thought his heart had been crushed when she fell into the arms of another man; not just any man but his enemy, the bane of his life. Cloud had sworn never to play the fool again. And yet, in one moment, one traitorous, unmasking moment, she had idly strolled back into his life and torn down every brick and stone of the wall he had erected. And then, without a thought, she was gone.

Cloud hated himself for that. He hated his weakness. He hated the fact that his mother saw something that he could not; something that wasn't even there. It was a mirage and he was done chasing it. It was time he chased his own dreams. And that was why he ran so furiously now. At least that's what he told himself. He didn't want to think of the nagging question that floated along the edges of his thoughts. Was he really chasing after his dreams? Or was he running away from reality?

He wouldn't think of that! He was tired of doubting himself! Instead, he pushed onwards in the frigid cold of the second mountain. He was just exiting the mouth of a cave that lead out into naked air and the open path of the second tier. The air was thinner here, and more frigid. A dangerous wind pushed against him, again reminding him how much he missed his hat. Cloud hugged his arms around his body tighter and took a few slow steps along the path. His legs burned but it was a good sensation. It would help to keep him rooted on the moment and to not dwell on things beyond his control.

Cloud took several sluggish steps while the wind fell back and forth in a sick game of tug and war. His eyes stung and he kept his lids squinted low. The path wound in a wide curve to follow the contours of the mountain. Several boulders rose up on the outer edge, building a barrier between the road and the endless drop below. He was thankful for that. While he wasn't afraid of heights, the road this high up had never been totally secure and he wasn't sure when he might encounter a particularly wicked patch of ice. If he fell, it was nice to know he had a few barriers that kept him from tumbling down to his death.

Nevertheless, if he stayed out in this frigid wind for much longer, he might not have to worry about falling. The air was cold and, mixed with the dried sweat beneath his coat, very dangerous. Even now, he could feel his breath rattling. He needed to hurry if he planned on staying alive.

As if in answer to his thoughts, a small alcove opened up along one of the walls of the mountain. It wasn't a large alcove and he certainly couldn't fit inside. But the cavity was deep and by some strange twist of fate, the air was thicker inside, not as chill as the hard winds outside.

Cloud stooped in front of the alcove and reached his hand past tiny drooping stalactites. His fingers brushed against green vines and a grin stretched across his face. Only in this one spot of the mountains could he find anything growing this high up. It was a wonder and a miracle in and of itself. However, it still grew and he and his mother were two of only four people who knew the berries bloomed here. For that reason alone, the delicious fruits were never over-picked. Nor were they abused. It was one of the few secret treasures of Nibelheim that he felt honored to know about.

His gloved fingers finally rounded over a fist-sized crimson bulb and he pressed gently, removing the fruit from its stem. He quickly deposited it into his pack, making room inside, around a cloth-tied object that he was careful not to let his fingers get too close to.

Moments passed and he worked swiftly, grabbing several of the red fruits and carefully arranging them so that they would not be damaged. His mother would be happy with the turnout, for there were several dangleberries growing this year!

He smiled, picking a final bulb and placing it securely into his pack. When he stood up again, his knees ached and his back laced with pain. Maybe he overdid it a bit. But it didn't matter. He'd reached the halfway point. He'd go slower on his way back and, at most, he would make it back to the village before it got dark. Once there, he could sleep away all his aches and pains. And maybe by then he'd forget all about the nagging question that even now continued to hover in the dark recesses of his mind.

XXXX

The fur cloaked woman gasped as she slammed against a flat platform of stone and ice. She had been jumping for some time now and the terrain was noticeably different in the lower levels of the mountains. Gone were the stalagmites and jagged landings. The footing was smoother and the air was not so thin, nor so cold.

But that did not stop her foes from doggedly pursuing her every step. Even now she could hear their unearthly yelps from afar. A shiver ran down her spine as she scanned her surroundings for her next route. She spied a winding ramp adjacent to her current position and jumped again.

Her body rushed through the air and the cold wind tore at her fur cloak before she crashed against the edges of the ramp, nearly missing it. She scrambled for purchase, linking her gloved fingers against the rim of the landing and gritted her teeth. Her staff was in her palms between her and her tenuous grip on the ledge. She dared not discard her silver weapon however. With some effort, she forced the staff ahead of her on the landing and more firmly secured her grasp on the ledge. Her breath fell in short gasps and her legs burned with the strain of her desperate flight. Her entire body shook with exhaustion and her lungs rattled in the chill winds. Yet she dared not stop.

She sucked in another strangled gasp of air as her eyes scanned the distance behind her. She could see the hounds just now starting to scale down from several feet above.

With a heave, she threw herself onto the landing and leapt behind an outstretched curve of stone, hiding behind its solid exterior. There she leaned her back against the icy cold surface and finally took in her surroundings.

She was on even terrain. What's more, it looked like a road or trail though she could tell it hadn't been traversed in some time. A sheet of dusty snow covered its surface and no tracks marked its length. But the existence of a trail meant she was getting closer to her destination. A bittersweet smile laced her thin, shivering lips. Now all she had to do was get rid of the two remaining hounds.

She wrapped her shivering, gloved fingers around the smooth shaft of her staff and used it to anchor herself up to a standing position, still leaning her back against the rock. A shock of vertigo swam over her senses as a tight breath escaped her lungs. She was losing strength fast but she dared not rest. They would eventually find her; they had her scent and she had not created enough distance to fool them for long. However she had the element of surprise now. She could use that to her advantage.

A sharp crack rang out across the wide mountains. Several more clapping sounds echoed the fall of loose stones and feet buckling for purchase. She knew without a doubt that the hounds had scaled their way down to the same road.

Their clawed feet prattled along the path just beyond the bend and she braced herself, leaning her back against the wall and raising her staff to strike.

But suddenly the sounds stopped. The scuttling feet came to a startling halt and they were close enough that she could hear the distinctive snorting of their deformed nostrils catching a scent on the wind. She narrowed her eyes in perplexity. They knew she was close. So why did they stop? Had something else caught their scent? But what?

She dared to peer around the corner just in time to see both hounds leaping down over the edge and sliding down the angled mountainside towards the path several feet below. The woman quickly raced to the edge and there she saw a lone traveler dressed in a thick coat and a medium sized duffel bag. He was walking away, completely oblivious of the two hounds that were dead on his trail.

She didn't have to think. Instead, instinct took over as she ran ahead of the hounds and rushed down the mountainside, towards the unsuspecting young man.

******To Be Continued******

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! More to come soon!_


	5. Chapter 5: Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters places or names. These belong to their rightful owners at Square-Enix. This fan fiction is purely written for the express purpose of enjoyment and love of writing. I make no monetary profit from it.

**Chapter 5: A fated meeting**

The wind blew fiercely as Cloud walked down the mountain path. It didn't matter. He had the dangleberries, he was on his way back and he'd earned himself a pretty nice workout too. It was literally downhill from here and his mood was relatively high despite the frigid air and the despairing thoughts he'd had earlier.

His mother should have a nice turnout this year. Even though many villagers had low opinions of her, none could object to her amazing ability to cook and he knew more than a few households had a secret interest in buying her Dangleberry Pies for the village festival. She'd make a profit. She always had and Cloud knew so long as she continued to sell the pies, she always would. Her only limit was the number of dangleberries she had and this year Cloud had a decent picking to add to her larger supply. It would be a good year for her and it would be one less worry for him when he prepared to leave for his journey.

So Cloud smiled in the frigid Alps and continued his slow march down the snow-covered road. With each step, his boots crunched against the frosted layers of brittle ice, making a slow litany to compliment the howling winds. He'd grown accustomed to the sounds of the mountains and it helped to numb his mind from the chill that raced past his layered clothing.

Thus, it was no surprise when he heard the first discordant crack in the mountainside. It was a soft snap of buckling rocks, just barely audible over the winds and ebbing in the distance. It was not uncommon for rocks to dislodge themselves and so he was prone to ignoring it. Then a second snap echoed behind the first. And a third soon followed.

Now he did look up and his bright azure eyes scanned left and right, fearful at first that the ground beneath him was somehow growing weaker. The winds kicked up and his blond locks flailed, forcing him to push the wide bangs past his face.

That was when he heard the first echo. Like a piercing shriek of some wild banshee from the darkest tales of his childhood, the sound leapt through the air and made his blood freeze faster than any chill could ever produce. His body stiffened and all time seemed to stop. Fear, like none other, reached its icy claws around his nerves, holding him fast and it was all he could do to barely draw breath. What was that! He'd never heard such a sound in his entire life and he certainly hadn't expected to hear anything this far up into the mountains.

A second shriek echoed behind the first and snapped him to his wits. Cloud swung his body around towards the direction of the sounds. And that was when he saw them!

Pure horror seized him! Large monsters, like hounds with spiked coats and fanged jaws, were racing from the distance. Their jagged maws widened, before releasing sharp, piercing yelps with frothing saliva leaping from their ivory teeth. He didn't have time to think. They were racing, _DOWN _the mountainside, and they were headed towards _him_!

Cloud spun on his heels as fast as he could and raced down the path in the opposite direction. It didn't matter that his legs still burned or that his lungs still rattled. He felt nothing now as adrenaline took over.

The sharp scratching sounds of clawed hooves rose swiftly in the distance and he could tell they were drawing closer. What were they? And how could they move so fast in such a short span of time? Cloud pumped his legs harder as several more questions rushed through his mind.

'_Think Cloud, THINK!' _He forced his mind to work past the fear as his legs moved faster and faster. They were definitely predators, no doubt about that. But predators also had enemies. They were not invincible. He just had to find a weakness.

Obviously that weakness was neither the cold nor the footing. These creatures, whatever they were, were moving through the mountains as though the jagged slopes were flatland. And their horrible claws! What could possibly pierce those?

'_THINK Cloud!' _He struggled to keep his fear in check. The yelps grew wilder now and closer. His heart beat faster and greater fear clutched his heart. Where did they even come from? And why now? He wasn't moving fast enough! He needed a place to hide. But where would he go? Where!

THE CAVES! That was it! They were in open air! Perhaps if he made it to the caves, he could lose them in the cover of darkness! It was a long shot, but it was the only advantage he had at the moment. Cloud knew the trail would dip into a cavernous alcove soon. He just had to make it there in time!

_SNAP!_

The sudden sound came directly from his right, ripping him from his thoughts. Cloud gasped, snapping his head to the side. A huge, brown-furred '_thing' _was leaping straight at him. He would have ducked! Or moved! Or something! But before he could do _ANYTHING_, the furred figure slammed into him, tearing the wind from his lungs and knocking them both over the edge of the trail!

Cloud screamed now! Panic seized him as they both plummeted towards the bottomless depths below.

'_I'm going to die!' _

The thought was so sudden and alien that it surprised him. He had never been quite scared of danger. He had tested his limits several times before and he'd engaged in a number of dangerous training exercises. But always with a mind for what he was getting into. This was totally different. Just seconds ago he had been chased, then attacked and now, he was falling to his death!

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind just as fast as the wind rushed past his face. Was he really going to let himself die like this? What had he been training for all these years? What had his mother suffered for? Were all his twenty years of life only to end in a messy death by some nameless foe in an unmarked trail of snow in the wide mountains?

'_No! I can't die here! Not yet!'_

Cloud's despair snapped just as his fall came to an abrupt halt! He felt his body jerk where his backpack snagged against something solid and firm. He gasped for air and looked up. A gloved fist held him tight. The fist belonged to the brown furred thing. To his surprise, it wasn't a thing, but a person dressed in brown fur, as if he were wearing bearskin.

"Hang on!" A tight voice hissed from above and Cloud blinked in surprise.

Not a man but a woman! Confusion invaded his mind as he strangled for some purchase on the wild chain of events that had now seized him.

"W- who are you!"

"No time for that!" The voice strained and he could tell she was losing steam with each passing second. "I can barely keep hold of this ledge!" She continued. "Look below! Can you see anything?"

"W- what?" Cloud's world continued to whirl in a maelstrom of fear. "What are you- How? I don't under-"

"-LOOK!" The woman cut him off. "FOCUS! Below! Can you _SEE _anything? A bridge? A ledge? _ANYTHING_!"

Cloud strangled. He wanted to protest and argue but the treacherous sight of the bottomless pit below quelled all arguments. Instead he forced his mind to wrap around something! He needed some purchase! There! Below him he could barely make out a dull stretch of white against the darker gray walls of the mountainsides on either side of them. It was narrow and several paces down but it was something!

"Below us!" He gasped. "T- there's a platform. Shallow bu-"

"I'm going to drop you!" The woman cut him off again. "Can you make it there?"

"It's far.. What if-"

"You'll make it! Go!"

Cloud would have said more but her grip slacked and suddenly he was falling again. He screamed as he fell lower. He flailed his body out, forcing his descent towards the direction of the platform. He growled as the landing came closer and closer.

'_NO!' _Again his courage claimed him! He forced his body to angle closer in the direction of the platform and suddenly he slammed into the landing. But he didn't stop! The momentum pulled him forward and to his horror, he realized he had made a critical miscalculation. It was not just a platform but a ramp!

He struggled with hands and feet but he couldn't stop his body now as he tumbled head over heels rolling down the ramp in a steep descent. He heard a loud crashing sound in the near distance and he knew the woman had landed somewhere behind him. He couldn't see her. He could barely see anything but a whirlwind of snow and boots. He wailed and made to protect his neck from a painful crack.

That's when the ground gave out! He stopped rolling then and realized he was soaring through the air. He cried out now as he saw the second mountain just ahead. He worked his legs and arms with fear growing closer in his throat. The flight wasn't long and to his horror and relief he slammed down onto a snowy trail that launched him into another rolling maelstrom. He rolled faster until his body suddenly slammed into a wall of solid stone, forcing a sharp yelp of pain from his breathless lungs.

Cloud fell to the ground and groaned as he lay under a heap of snow. Another crash exploded up the path ahead. He looked up just in time to see a brown furred figure blazing down the path towards him. He forced his body into action, throwing himself out of the way but the figure came to a sharp halt, rolling onto her heels.

Cloud picked himself up, shaking mounds of snow from his head and shoulders. He could see the fur-clad woman didn't have nearly as much snow on her and he wondered how much more control she'd had over her descent. Now that he had a chance to look at her, she was the most exotic person he'd ever seen. Her fur coat was frayed and burnt in places and sheared in others. She wore dark brown gloves on her hands and her boots were black but one seemed frayed and almost melted. Her cowl was still wrapped around her face covering it in shadows.

"Are you alright?"

Cloud bristled. Alright? He'd just spent the last several minutes struggling to stay alive without any idea why and now this stranger was asking if he was alright?

"Stay back!" He answered, rising to his feet with a wary eye on her. He could feel a sharp pain in his back but nothing that felt broken. Fortunately that was the only pain he felt so far.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman's voice was suddenly gentle and compassionate. Cloud's resolve almost faltered; _almost_. She sounded gentle now. But he wouldn't be fooled. He had to remind himself just who it was that pushed him over the cliff to begin with.

"Who are you?"

"Not your enemy." She answered. She raised her gloved hands and for the first time, he noticed the silver staff strapped along her back. It was beautifully polished and looked more like a decorative piece than anything else. There was an amber bulb at the top with a shimmering light that he could stare at for hours without getting tired.

The woman continued to raise her hands and pushed her hood back. Long silky auburn hair spilled out over her shoulders with twin bangs that framed her attractive, oval face with pink, heart-shaped lips, a sharp nose and a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. She was thin and fit. While she was not as shapely as Tifa, she had her own beauty past the fur cloak that took him by surprise. Once again he had to remind himself what she'd done just moments before.

"Why did you push me over the edge?"

"If I hadn't, they would have killed you."

She didn't have to explain who _'they' _were. He already knew _who_ she was talking about and the memory sent fresh chills down his spine.

Cloud swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes. "What were those things? Where did they come from? Where did _YOU _come from?"

The woman shook her head with a gentle, kind smile. "I understand you're confused. But please believe me when I say now is not the best time to talk."

"And I should trust you, why?"

The woman kept her patient smile. "Because I just saved your life - twice."

He couldn't argue with that. While he might have eventually outrun those beasts and found shelter in the caves, he couldn't deny her mercy on the cliff. This woman could have just as easily let him fall and saved herself. But instead, she helped him. If she wanted him dead, she could have simply let him plummet.

Cloud's apprehension softened but only slightly. He looked around at their current surroundings and narrowed his eyes. They'd traveled a lot farther than he'd thought and certainly not the way he would have liked. But for better or worse, they were well into the first mountain now. The problem was that they were still high enough that there was deep snow on the ground. That meant they were above the bridge. That alone made him more than a little worried.

The winds picked up once again and Cloud could feel the biting cold more easily now that he was covered in snow and his adrenaline had left him. Suddenly he felt far more tired than he'd ever felt before. He gingerly drew his arms together and looked ahead. The woman hadn't moved from her spot. Instead, she stood patiently oblivious to the cold, watching him with those same gentle eyes. He felt almost guilty now. She _did _save him, but he also knew nothing about her or her purpose for being here, which raised another question in his mind. "You said now isn't the best time for talking. Why?"

This time _she_ looked around. But not in the same way he had. Instead her eyes searched the mountains behind them. "Those monsters that were chasing you? They're called Death Hounds and for a very good reason. They've caught your scent… _our _scent. They won't give up the chase; not until they're dead or we are."

"Why are they after me?"

"I don't know." The woman answered honestly. Her eyes scanned the ground with such perplexity that he found it hard not to believe her. "They were after me and I was ready for that. But when they changed course for you… I have no answer for why."

"Then I have another question for you. Why are they after _you_? Who are you?"

"_That _will take a lot longer to answer." Her eyes rose again to meet his. "They are ruthless and relentless. They will comb this entire mountain path until they find us. I suggest we keep moving."

"If that's true then why don't we let them come to us?" Suddenly Cloud unslung his backpack and reached inside. To his chagrin, he sifted through several crushed dangleberries before he found what he was looking for. He then produced a cloth-tied object that he quickly unwrapped. Silver steel glistened in the cloudy light as he gripped the pommel of his training sword. Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I've some skill with a blade. Let them come and I'll give them steel."

The woman almost smiled. "I'm sure your bravery is without question. But it takes more than a sharp blade to fell these creatures. You've seen them. You've seen how fast they run; they can run faster. Their teeth are far more piercing than any blade and their hides are thicker than any bear or oxen. You will find they are a lot harder to kill than you'd like."

"So you suggest we run?" Cloud looked back at her with disdain. "I will not lead those _things _to my village!"

"And _I'm_ pleased to note we are of the same mind." The woman nodded, taking a step closer. "I have as much interest in keeping them away from your village as you do. That's why I'd like to get on an even level with them. There were far more hounds than you saw. I killed most of them but the terrain was too difficult for me to keep up the pace. The only chance we have is to level the playing field. We'd be poor sport to do battle with them on these narrow roads."

Cloud was more than a little impressed. She fought those things? From the looks of her, she didn't appear much older than him and she definitely didn't look like a warrior. However he knew enough about combat to know her stance was solid and full of purpose. His mother had taught him long ago never to underestimate anyone. He dared not make that mistake now. Thus, he simply nodded to her reply and began to re-strap his blade in cloth and cord.

"Okay. So how far do we need to go before you think we can corner them?"

"That depends on you." The woman took a step towards him. "How much further do we need to go before we reach a wider road? Somewhere flat, stable and with enough room to move around without fear of plummeting to our doom?"

Cloud shrugged. "We're on the first mountain now. However, we're currently over the fifth Tier which means we'll need to climb down by pick axe. That's the bad news. The good news is once we reach the second Tier, the weather should be warmer and we should be on a road wide enough for us to do just as you say."

"Good." The woman nodded.

She began to move forward and Cloud quickly raised his hand, halting her. He could see a flash of annoyance betray her gentle gaze. "More questions, young sir? We really don't have any more time to waste!"

"I'll keep it short. We're on a mission to kill those things. But don't think I trust you yet; I don't. When all of this is over I want answers!"

The woman smiled thinly. "And answers you shall have. But later. Now, can we get moving or is there some other pressing statement you need to make?"

Cloud shook his head. "Follow my lead. Once I get my bearings straight, I'll tell you when we need those pick axes."

And thus, with more than a little apprehension, Cloud briskly lead his strange new traveling companion down the winding road, oblivious to the second group of travelers just two Tiers below them.

****To Be Continued****

_**Author's note:** Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
